


Of friends and butts

by Scherry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Art, Best Friends, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scherry/pseuds/Scherry
Summary: The real question was: Could he grab his booty as a friend or not? Kyungsoo couldn’t tell, really. It’s not like he’s never thought about it - not grabbing his own booty, but Baekhyun’s?! Hell yeah! I mean, have you seen the guy?





	Of friends and butts

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me much.  
> This was heavily based on this thingy I found on the realm of internet aka tumblr (https://ak2.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-thing/size/m/tid/150966312.jpg)
> 
> I hope you guys like it.

“Can I grab your booty as a friend?”

The question came out of nowhere, making Kyungsoo stiff and startled. He looked at Baekhyun over his shoulder, the boy looked as calm as ever. His chocolate-like eyes wandering on Kyungsoo’s figure and his lower lip between his teeth - no malice involved, apparently. Baekhyun could be quite distracting when he wished so though.

But the real question was: Could he grab his booty as a friend or not? Kyungsoo couldn’t tell, really. It’s not like he’s never thought about it - not grabbing his own booty, but Baekhyun’s?! Hell yeah! I mean, have you seen the guy?-, but also, it’s not like he was gonna admit any of that to Byun Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun was an ass most of the time. An ass with a nice ass; Kyungsoo would laugh loud if that wouldn’t make him look like an idiot. Anyway, he was an ass, with all his unwanted sass and the permanent cocky look on his face. The whole cocky attitude could make one turned on, not Kyungsoo, but someone definitely. That’s why Baekhyun was  _ the _ allegedly Casanova of their campus which, in Kyungsoo’s eyes, made him an ass.   

On the other hand, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were friends, almost besties if you ask an outsider. Well, you wouldn’t even have to go that far, just ask Kim Jongdae of room 21B and he’ll tell you every dirty detail you need to know. I bet he’ll tell you about how Kyungsoo and Baekhyun hated each other’s guts when they were first paired together, but then found out they could use each other and a great friendship was born from that. Yeah, I know “use” doesn’t have a nice connotation, but it’s the truest word. 

Kyungsoo’s a great cook; Baekhyun can’t boil water for shit. Baekhyun’s a social butterfly; Kyungsoo hates people’s guts. Kyungsoo’s great at organizing and cleaning; Baekhyun wouldn’t care if he lived in a dumpster. Baekhyun knows a lot about taking care of a house and fixing stuff; Kyungsoo would call his dad the minute something acted “strange”. However they both like singing obnoxiously loud and don’t care much for wearing pants inside their room.

They made great roommates and pretty good friends, but they were still, incredibly different - Jongdae would tell you that too.

“Kyungsoo? Are you okay, man?” Baekhyun asked, looking slightly concerned. 

They were standing close to a fence, in front of the beach. It was freezing, but that was a great landscape for their photography project. Their project was about things that feel out of place - well, not really, but Baekhyun’s never been the best at taking notes- and an empty beach in the middle of the winter, with a bit of snow mixing in with the sand just looked exactly with what they were aiming for.

But now the snowy beach wasn’t the only thing feeling out of place. 

Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun once again. The wind swept his hair back and his forehead was slightly red with cold. His eyes turned into pretty crescent moons every time the wind came in his direction. Kyungsoo was just kind of infatuated by the sight before him, maybe he was just kind of infatuated by Baekhyun himself. He couldn't tell.

The one thing he could tell is that he was okay with Baekhyun grabbing his booty. 

“I was just kidding, you know? No need to look like a startled duckling.” The boy laughed and pinched his cheek.

To the hell with Byun Baekhyun! Do Kyungsoo was not a duckling, he was a wild lion who chose to walk among humans without killing them, even when they deserved. And God, Baekhyun deserves it so bad at this point.

How dare he make Kyungsoo even consider giving out his booty for grabbing! And worse: he  _ was _ about to give in. So shameful.

Kyungsoo’s ears were beyond red, not so sure if due to embarrassment or the chilling wind. He rubbed his hands together and brought them to his ears. Mumbling low he said, “I'm not a startled duckling.”

Baekhyun eyed him for a few seconds. “Well, that's a shame because ducklings are cute.” Baekhyun leaned on the fence while fixing his camera's lens. He focused on something and let out a laugh.

Suddenly, he turned to Kyungsoo, capturing him. “The nicest duckling on this beach.”, he took a look at the visor in the camera,checking how Kyungsoo’s pic came out “Ten out of ten would grab his butt.” Baekhyun was such a teasing asshole.

“Speaking of it, where the fuck did that come from?” Kyungsoo asked, one eyebrow raised.

“I had to ask.” Baekhyun smiled like he wasn’t talking about grabbing butts. “Don't blame me, it's your butt that looks grabbable.”

“Is that even a word?” God only knows how much he was praying not to get all clumsy and bashful over Baekhyun’s words. 

“I couldn’t care less.” 

Kyungsoo saw Baekhyun’s shrugging at his own words and couldn’t refrain from thinking about how he wound up there.  _ There  _ as in lost in Baekhyun’s eyes and smile. That wasn’t the guy who Kyungsoo thought he would be at the age of 21. Honestly, his plan was to graduate and just be better than everyone else in general; it definitely didn’t involve having a crush on his roommate.  

“Would you grab mine?” Baekhyun shot another embarrassing question that Kyungsoo was totally not prepared for. Kyungsoo stood in place, eyebrows together, in confusion. “My butt. Would you grab it?”

“What the fuck, Byun?” 

“Well, I’m just making a point here. Would you feel me up? ‘Cause I’d totally do you.” Kyungsoo eyes were never that open before. “I mean, do  _ that  _ to you. Not  _ do  _ you.” Baekhyun was flustered, he could tell. He managed to glue his face to his camera as soon as possible, but his red ears and cheeks were showing.

“I’m offended now.” Kyungsoo scoffed. He started making his way back to the road, Baekhyun following him step by step. “And about your question: I’ve never paid much attention to your butt.”

_ And the award for the biggest liar of all times goes to… Do Kyungsoo. _

Through the years, Kyungsoo had developed this massive crush on Baekhyun’s butt - Kim Jongdae could tell you that as well, I mean, he too was a little infatuated by Byun’s asset. Oh dear Lord, Kyungsoo felt so stupid thinking about his roommate/friend’s butt. Come one, people don’t just think about feeling up each other’s asses. 

“You’re offended?! Ha!” Baekhyun screamed through a strangled laugh. “Okay Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun pull the other guy by his shoulder, making him stop and turn. Now, eye to eye, he continued, “You must be a piece of art because I’d like to nail you up against a wall.” Those chocolate eyes burning into his own and the velvety voice dancing around them.

Do Kyungsoo was a goner. Completely doomed.

He could swear he felt his stomach tingle a little. Was it bad to get excited about getting excited? Kyungsoo was feeling like a high school girl, melting over some guy with a bright smile and a way with dirty talking. Pathetic would be an understatement in his humble opinion.

“So you’re using art related pick-up lines now?” They were still standing in front of each other, but Baekhyun thought that was getting awkward and decided to take a step to the side, and then ahead.

“I’m just playing by your rules, you art junkie.” Kyungsoo rushed himself to be by the other’s side. 

“You don’t know shit about art, Baekhyun.” 

“Are you crazy? I’m a Photography major, I live for art.” 

“Yeah, for your art only. Come on, Baek, you don’t even like to take time to check other people’s works.” Kyungsoo deadpanned.

Baekhyun stopped and stared at Kyungsoo, taking his words in consideration. Yeah, he was kind of right.

“I wish I were like you, all interested and capable of understanding modern art.” he passed his arm around Kyungsoo’s narrow shoulders. “Nah, just kidding, I wish I had some hot chocolate now.”

“You’re an uncultured asshole.”

“That’s correct, but this uncultured asshole here took a great picture of you, duckling.”

“Again. Not a duckling.” At this point they were able to see a glimpse of the road. The afternoon was getting darker, closer to the evening, by the minute and the boys could see some cars’ headlights coming and going.

“You know what? I should take a pic of your butt!” Baekhyun sounded as if that was the most incredible thing he’s ever thought about. In fact, he was sort of focused on making that happen. Slyly, Baekhyun held back his steps, getting behind just enough for a good shot.

Once Kyungsoo noticed what the other was doing, he turned around in an astonishing speed. “What do you think you’re doing? Give me that damn camera.” He reached out for the camera. Baekhyun put up a good fight, but he wasn’t able to defeat the narrowed shoulder beast in front of him.

Kyungsoo caught the camera and began searching for whatever picture of him the device could have. He took a quick look at Baekhyun as soon as he found which button he should press; the photographer before him seemed a little apprehensive. So Kyungsoo kept going through the pics.

Baekhyun loved to capture the daily little things, therefore Kyungsoo expected to see a bunch of kids playing in parks, the sunlight ripping through the windows or the stray cats that kept dropping by their tiny balcony. And they were all there, but not only them. Much to Kyungsoo’s surprise, Baekhyun’s camera's memory was literally infested with pics of him.

Kyungsoo sleeping, Kyungsoo drawing, Kyungsoo eating, Kyungsoo cooking, Kyungsoo talking, Kyungsoo reading,… Pick your verb. 

Baekhyun laughed nervously when he figured what his friend was looking at. “Don’t get me wrong, I just-”

“Oh, shut up.” Kyungsoo resumed his search. 

That was a lot to process. The fact that Baekhyun had taken a massive amount of pictures of him was startling, but not at all bad. Creepy, maybe, but not bad. Kyungsoo guessed that if he owned a good camera himself he too would take shots and shots of Baekhyun’s gorgeous face.

And after - what seemed like- thousands of pictures, Do Kyungsoo found the iconic shot the quirky boy had taken of his ass. “You really did take a picture of my ass.” He ruminated on the idea of deleting the shot, but something inside of him was screaming a blunt “NO”; somewhere in his core he wanted Baekhyun to have that - if that makes any sense at all. “In fact, that’s not the only part of me who got a taste of your lenses, uh?” He handed the camera back to its owner.

“How creeped out are you? On a scale of 1 to 10.” Baekhyun squinted his eyes, theatrically. He was obviously trying hard to play it cool.

“How long have you been doing this?” Kyungsoo’s tone didn’t leave room to any smart-ass move the other could try to pull.

The photographer scratched the back of his head, fidgeting. “I don’t know. It’s been awhile now.” He grab his own finger, playing with them. “My camera really likes you, you always look good.”

“Are you trying to say you take pics of me because I’m handsome?” 

“You’re pretty, yes.” Baekhyun knew that Kyungsoo’s nose would scrunch up at the word. “But that’s not why I’ve taken your pics. I just like having you here.” He pointed the camera which he treated like his own child. “You’re like a muse, you know.”

“A muse? Your muse?” Kyungsoo burst into laughter. “What’s going on here, Baekhyun?”

“I’m not sure.” Baekhyun cocked his head to the side. “I’m just saying you’re pretty and I like you enough to think about you whenever I’m taking pictures. And I love it to death, you should be honored.”

“You’re so stupid. God.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. If he could make his globes do a 360 degrees turn, he would. “Did you just confess to me in the most ridiculous way known to men?” 

“I did?” he ask in what sounded like halfway to a scream. “Oh, fuck! I fucking did! Wait, no! Delete it. Delete that shit from your brain now”, he grabbed Kyungsoo’s head, one hand on each side.

_ Was he physically trying to extract the memory out of Kyungsoo’s head? _ Okay, Kyungsoo was wrong: Baekhyun was not an ass, he was just plain stupid. With that cleared out, art junkie boy just did what he thought was best. He pulled Baekhyun closer by his collar, and kissed the living shit out of him.

And man, he seriously doubted grabbing his booty could feel nearly as nice as kissing his lips.

When they parted they both were gasping for air. Kyungsoo watched Baekhyun lick his own lips and throw him the cockiest look ever; he would hate it if he wasn’t close enough to just wipe it off of his face with another kiss. And so he did.

A few seconds into what was probably the warmest kiss of Baekhyun’s life, the photographer stepped back, “Can we stop making out in from of the road for a second and talk about what the fuck’s happening?”

“I’m kissing you as a friend.” Kyungsoo answered with half a smile.

“Okay… Does that mean we’re still just friends?”

“Of course we are _ ,” _ Kyungsoo poked the guy’s shoulder. “but I could let you grab my booty as non-friend too… If you still feel like it.” He laughed at Baekhyun’s shock.

“Oh, you bet your ass I do.” Baekhyun’s grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand and rushed him to the bus stop nearby.

 

*******

 

If anyone asks Kim Jongdae of room 21B he’ll tell that he still can’t wrap his mind around the fact that Do Kyungsoo is all lovey-dovey with Byun Baekhyun when he sees them walk through the dorm halls. To be fair, everyone was shocked to know about the new couple in town. For instance, it took Park Chanyeol, of room 61D, a week to believe that art nerd was dating short Casanova. 

However they were the real deal. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo held hands when no one was looking, kissed when they - thought they- were alone and argued over petty things that were forgotten as quickly as brought up. What I’m trying to say here is that if you ask anyone they’ll tell you Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were good as boyfriends, but a perfect match as buddies. 

Also, Kyungsoo managed to grab Baekhyun’s butt sooner than he thought he would and all he can say is: ten out of ten would grab that.


End file.
